


Not my own yet all mine

by pspsps_Yuxin



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), THE9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Kissing, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pspsps_Yuxin/pseuds/pspsps_Yuxin
Summary: Keran had always been this unknown.Linfan hated not being able to predict people, yet with the most unpredictable person she had ever met, Linfan strangely and for once, willingly abandoned time and time again all her antics, and let her body and mind be carried by the waves.
Relationships: Lin Fan | Marco/Lu Keran
Kudos: 11





	Not my own yet all mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This small work was written in a chat as an impulse still I hope you enjoy! Thank you to my wonderful beta reader for the amazing proofreading on all this work!
> 
> If you want, follow me on twitter, I do fanarts and AUs there - @bae_liu

A loud bang behind her and the sudden feeling of the couch cushions swallowing her in was all that Linfan could process at the moment. 

It had been yet another long day at her stupid design class with the stupid design teacher and his stupid design that Linfan hated to follow. Yet Linfan was left with no other choice but to do it since she wished to pass his class with flying colors.

Nowadays, all she wanted to do was to punch his smart ass since containing herself was not her forte. 

"Bad day?" 

A soft voice asked from above her. As Linfan finally lifted her head from the pillows, she noticed her roommate, Keran, standing by her room’s doorway under the dimmed lights.

"Yeah, I didn't know you were home… Sorry." If the taller woman had known beforehand that the other was at home, she would have never banged the door on purpose. Keran was a dedicated law student who lived to study at the hands of her parent's ridiculously high standards. The messy hair, and the heavy dark circles under her tired eyes was part of Keran's natural look at this point, yet Linfan always felt stupid for still finding so much beauty in it.

_ She looks so soft when she is tired. _

"It's okay, Fanfan, you don't need to apologize." As expected, Keran refused to complain or scold the younger for her actions, but the taller still felt her guilt pile up over such a small thing.

The same care that Linfan showed for Keran was always reciprocated in a way, just like now.

A hot cup of tea did the trick to calm Linfan down after a long day, and that's exactly what Keran had prepared for her, placing it at their coffee table. 

Two cups, both for Linfan. 

Keran hated tea.

The older joined her on the couch by the other end, still holding multiple sheets with colored sticky notes poking out of every other page. 

Big glasses barely hanging from Keran’s nose threatened to fall every time she dipped her head lower in deep concentration over complicated words. No wonder Keran stayed tired, Linfan was not even the one studying yet she felt tired just by looking at her roommate. 

After taking another long sip, Linfan called for her attention, "I didn't know you still had it."

Keran took her head out of her work to look up at Linfan in confusion.

A finger was pointed to the white sweater the older was wearing. 

Out of habit, Keran held on to the hem of the fabric, which felt ever so soft to her touch, caressing it dearly. 

"It shouldn't be a surprise." 

However, it was a very nice one for that matter. 

The simple looking sweater was initially Linfan's. On the first day of the taller's junior year at college, the skies above poured all day long in unforgiving winds. That was the same day her eyes first laid on Keran, whose hair and clothes were completely soaked, looking like a stray cat seeking shelter at her doorstep. A good way for the taller to meet her soon-to-be roommate for the next few years. In a rush, Linfan had given her some fresh, spare clothes, and in it laid that same sweater. It was impossible to forget how striking of a view it was watching the older curl up in a ball, on what was their brand new couch at the time, savoring a burning hot coffee. 

Three years had passed yet she still wore it. And every time Linfan tried to distract herself from it.

Keran wasn't just her roommate who got a cold after that rainy day, the smart girl everyone talks about when the older makes her way through the campus to the Law Studies department. Now deeper feelings had taken root.

The two had even shared the same bed on a few occasions for multiple reasons. On the outside, they were just roommates, but inside those walls they felt like they had lived many lifetimes together away from curious eyes.

"I had to fix it the other day," Keran's always quiet voice pulled the younger back from her thoughts. "It had a hole in the middle of the sleeve." 

The sweater was not getting any younger yet the fabric still looked new. Without thinking, Linfan’s hands had easily reached for the collar of the sweater, trying to fix it on Keran's body.

They were at home so having her collarbones and shoulders exposed was not that big of a deal, still Linfan felt the need to at least try and adjust it. Unfortunately, her attempts were not successful.

"Why do you always try to fix it? It's never gonna work you dummy." Keran playfully hit her notes on the other's head without any force, showing signs of her cute dimples. 

"I don't want you to get a cold like last time." 

"And what if I want to so that you can take care of me and I don't have to cook?" Now an all knowing mischievous stare was thrown Linfan's way. Keran was trying to provoke her...

The many notes which were religiously carried around everywhere were now left forgotten at the coffee table in front of their couch. The previous space between them was also no more as Keran decided to scoot over, finding Linfan's lap to look way more comfortable than the couch. 

By memory, hands gently held at Keran's sides, steadying her while also enjoying the radiating heat of her burning skin under the thin sweater she was wearing. 

Heavy lids behind long strands of purple showed her the change of mood. How fast they went from just staying near one another to now sharing the same air with their noses barely missing each other.

Keran had always been this unknown. Linfan hated not being able to predict people, yet with the most unpredictable person she had ever met, Linfan strangely and for once, willingly abandoned time and time again all her antics, and let her body and mind be carried by the waves. 

They were nothing yet they were everything.

And just like the waves Keran created, with each approach, she would return. 

As a predictable kiss graced Linfan's lips, two seconds was the time given before pulling back.

It was intoxicating.

Linfan always searched for those touches. If a kiss was pulled away from her then a kiss of her own she would give just for the satisfaction alone that made her skin shiver. 

To make the other crave for her touch as much as she craved for those lips. 

The exposed shoulder proved to come in handy for her more intimate kisses in such a sensitive area. Her breathing alone made Keran sing by her ear, bite her earlobe and confess like a sinner seeking forgiveness with a thousand prayers at their tongue.

Ready to sin and sin again if it meant their touches would never stop. 

Fair skin easily turned into Linfan's personal canvas for her bites and licks imprinting themselves next to delicate moles that drew endless constellations. Linfan needed a lifetime to explore each and everyone of them. 

She could hardly complain. 

Why rush when they had so much time? 

The taller left Keran's neck after a long suck at her skin, now focusing on the lips inviting her back in.

Ever so gently their lips dragged against each other, warm air escaping them with every needy cry and breathy moan.

"Linfan."

She heard time and time again, each mewl rewarded with a long kiss.

Who said that lazy kissing wasn't as passionate and fulfilling, or as needy of love as fast, desperate kissing could be. It felt more intimate for the two of them, better than any empty kiss Linfan had shared at her usual house party visits, mind completely fogged out by alcohol or dirty thoughts.

Why waste her time there when all she wanted was this?

The most perfect and imperfect, casually unpredictable, highly unconventional by being exactly that.  _ Not my own yet all mine. _

Their tongues had long become acquaintances in their slow dance. Between tender kisses, Keran playfully bit Linfan's bottom lip with a slight pull, lightening the mood placing a smile on both their faces as they continued for as long as their bodies would move as one.

And they went from slow to lazy, from lazy to sleepy, eventually parting only to enjoy a much needed late night cuddle session.

The sweater proved to be comfortable once again as Linfan's head rested on Keran's shoulder, her back to Linfan's front, as she peacefully zoned out for the night, falling into a deep sleep.

Everything was the same, the couch they stayed on, the sweater she kept using after so many years...

Only they changed and kept changing for the better.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think ^-^
> 
> Again thank to my beta reader!


End file.
